officialbgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenner, Louisiana
Kenner (historically ) is a city in Jefferson Parish, Louisiana, United States, and a suburb of New Orleans. The population was 70,517 at the 2000 census. Kenner is represented in the Louisiana State Senate by the Republican attorney Danny Martiny, a former member of the Louisiana House of Representatives. Martiny's predecessor in the state House was Kernan "Skip" Hand, a retired district court judge from Kenner. Martiny's predecessor in the state Senate, Metairie attorney Art Lentini, also resides in Kenner. History In 1855, Kenner was founded by Minor Kenner on land that consisted of three plantation properties that had been purchased by the Kenner family. At the time, all land north of what is now Airline Hwy was swampland. During 1915-1931 a New Orleans streetcar line operated between New Orleans and Kenner. The line ran between the intersection of Rampart and Canal in New Orleans and the intersection of Williams Blvd and Jefferson Hwy in Kenner. In 1960, Kenner had a population of 17,037. Kenner's growth began in the late 1950s when developers began subdividing, draining and filling the swampland in the northern half of the city. During the 1960s, the construction of Interstate 10 and improvements to Veterans Memorial Highway aided the rapid development of Kenner as a suburb of New Orleans. By 1979, Kenner's population was 60,524 making it the 6th largest city in state. In 1982, Pan Am flight 759 crashed in a residential area of Kenner. A total of 154 people were killed (all 146 on board and 8 on the ground). Six houses were completely destroyed; five houses were substantially damaged. Geography Kenner's coordinates are (30.009610, -90.250585) and has an elevation of 0 ft (0 m). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city has a total area of 15.2 square miles (39.4 km²), of which, 15.1 square miles (39.2 km²) of it is land and 0.1 square miles (0.3 km²) of it (00.7%) is water. Kenner is located on the west side of the New Orleans, Louisiana metropolitan area, in Jefferson Parish. Its boundaries are Lake Pontchartrain to the north; the Mississippi River to the south; the unincorporated areas of Metairie and River Ridge to the east; and St. Charles Parish to the west. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 70,517 people, 25,652 households, and 18,469 families residing in the city. The population density was 4,659.0 people per square mile (1,798.3/km²). There were 27,378 housing units at an average density of 1,808.8 per square mile (698.2/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 68.12% White, 22.55% African American, 0.40% Native American, 2.84% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 3.80% from other races, and 2.24% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 13.62% of the population. There were 25,652 households out of which 36.3% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.9% were married couples living together, 16.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.0% were non-families. 23.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 6.1% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.72 and the average family size was 3.23. In the city the population was spread out with 27.3% under the age of 18, 9.4% from 18 to 24, 30.5% from 25 to 44, 23.9% from 45 to 64, and 8.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 92.5 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.4 males. The median income for a household in the city was $39,946, and the median income for a family was $45,866. Males had a median income of $34,964 versus $24,051 for females. The per capita income for the city was $19,615. About 11.0% of families and 13.6% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.7% of those under the age of 18 and 12.0% of those 65 and older. Culture *According to Census 2000, Kenner had 32 houses valued at $1,000,000 or more. *Kenner is home to the following: **Louis Armstrong International Airport -- New Orleans' international airport. **Pontchartrain Center -- Opened in 1991, it is the second-largest convention center in the New Orleans metro area. **Ochsner Medical Center - Kenner -- one of the major hospitals in the New Orleans metro area. **The Esplanade Mall -- Opened in 1985, it is one of the two larges malls located in East Jefferson (the East Bank of Jefferson Parish). **Chateau Golf and Country Club—one of only three golf courses located in East Jefferson (the East Bank of Jefferson Parish). **Treasure Chest Casino -- Docked where Williams Boulevard hits Lake Pontchartrain, it is the only casino located in East Jefferson (the East Bank of Jefferson Parish). **Rivertown -- The historic district located along the original main street of Old Kenner—where Williams Boulevard hits the Mississippi River. Rivertown features numerous museums, shops, and cultural resources. Highlights include the Rivertown Repertory Theatre, Kenner's Heritage Park, Kenner's planetarium & science museum (sponsored by Freeport McMoran), two fine dining establishments, and a cafe. **Laketown -- A park built where Williams Boulevard hits Lake Pontchartrain. It features a boat launch, pier, pavilions, a jogging/biking path, and a concession stand and bait house. The toy train museum closed in 2009.Ross, Bob. "Economy shutters Kenner's Toy Train Museum." New Orleans Time-Picayune. October 12, 2009. Retrieved on March 7, 2010. Kenner is also the setting to The Bad Girls Club: New Orleans **http://www.nola.com/politics/index.ssf/2011/02/girls_reality_show_filming_in.html Government and infrastructure The United States Postal Service operates two post offices."Contact Us." City of Kenner. Retrieved on September 28, 2010. They are the Kenner Post Office and the North Kenner Post Office."Post Office™ Location - KENNER." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on September 27, 2010."Post Office™ Location - NORTH KENNER." United States Postal Service. Retrieved on September 28, 2010. Education Primary and secondary schools Kenner is served by the Jefferson Parish Public School System. The only high school in Kenner is Alfred Bonnabel High School, which is located on the border between Metairie and Kenner. Middle Schools in Kenner include: * Theodore Roosevelt Middle School http://roosevelt.jppss.k12.la.us/ Elementary Schools include: * A.C. Alexander Elementary School * John James Audubon Elementary School * Chateau Estates Elementary School * John Clancy Elementary School * Greenlawn Terrace Elementary School * Walter Schneckenberger Elementary School * Washington Elementary School * Granville T. Woods Elementary Catholic, Private, and Preparatory Schools Include: * First Baptist Christian School * Our Lady of Perpetual Help School * St. Elizabeth Ann Seton School Library and planetarium Jefferson Parish Library operates the North Kenner Library."North Kenner Library." Jefferson Parish Library. Retrieved on September 29, 2010. Kenner also has the Louis J. Roussel, Jr., Laser Planetarium, named for the New Orleans businessman and political kingmaker Louis J. Roussel, Jr.. References External links * Official City of Kenner Website * Kenner Police Department Website * Kenner News and Information * Photos of Kenner's Lundi Gras Extravaganza with Zulu & Argus * Home of Kenner's Italian Heritage Festival * Kenner apartment rentals Category:Cities in Louisiana Category:Jefferson Parish, Louisiana Category:Greater New Orleans Category:Populated places on the Mississippi River ca:Kenner (Louisiana) de:Kenner (Louisiana) es:Kenner (Luisiana) fr:Kenner (Louisiane) it:Kenner (Louisiana) ht:Kenner, Lwizyana nl:Kenner (Louisiana) ja:ケナー (ルイジアナ州) pt:Kenner (Luisiana) sv:Kenner vo:Kenner